


Troublemaker

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [6]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle Tower, Circle of Magi, Gen, Kinloch Hold, magic gone awry, principal's office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the writeworld prompt, "I still don't think I did anything wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

By the time the First Enchanter found Vrania in his office, she had long since made herself comfortable by the fire as she flipped idly through a volume from the nearest shelf. It wasn’t uncommon for her to irritate the Knight Commander so badly that he refused to be bothered with her, and on days like today she tended to just collect her things from whichever table or workshop or lecture she was in and escort herself to Irving’s office the moment that Greagoir entered the room. The elder mage sighed when he saw her.

“Dare I ask what trouble you’ve found today?” he began as he confiscated her book and returned it to its home. “Or should I call for the Knight Commander?”

Vrania rolled her eyes. “I may have somewhat accidentally put Senior Enchanter Torrin to sleep so he’d stop lecturing me for my _pitiful performance in primal_.”

“Tasteless alliteration is no excuse to cast against any member of this Circle in such a way, Apprentice Vrania. What else did you do?”

“Who says I did anything else?”

“You wouldn’t have been sent here if it ended with the Senior Enchanter.”

Unfortunately, she couldn’t figure a way to escape that statement. “I still don’t think I did anything _wrong_ ,” she sulked, not ready to admit her crime. “Torrin was being an ass, senior enchanter or no, and he shouldn’t have been trying to make an example of me. But since you have to know, it was simpler at the time for me to cast on a general area, rather than at him alone. And—just maybe—that area _might_ have included two templars.”

“You cast against templars?”

“Coincidentally, yes.”

“And it affected them? They were put to sleep the same as Torrin?”

Something in the tone of his voice caught her attention. Vrania wasn’t certain if it was surprise, or pride, or both. She smiled a bit at this. “Every apprentice at my level was in attendance at the lecture. Ask one of them if you don’t believe me. And if you can’t believe them, well, there’s the fact that Greagoir has both fools under review for being lax enough that I caught them unawares.”

“Very well.” Irving nodded as if making a decision. “Return to your dormitory while I speak with the Knight Commander. I want you to take no detours, and you are not to leave until summoned, not even for lessons, not even for meals. I’ll see to it that someone brings you supper later.”

“But—”

“I’ll hear no arguments, child,” he interrupted. “Go back to the dormitories and wait to be summoned. You are approaching an age where your actions are very carefully weighed, and the Knight Commander will most certainly use this incident as evidence that you lack the self-control required to undergo your eventual Harrowing. Show that self-control now by doing as you are told.”

“Yes, First Enchanter,” she replied flatly, rising from the chair and collecting her things. “Was there anything else you needed, First Enchanter?”

The old man shook his head. “Just stay out of any more trouble, Vrania. And whoever it is you’re dallying with, don’t for the next few nights. It wouldn’t do for there to be any embarrassing episodes if you’re summoned after curfew and are missing, or in an otherwise inappropriate situation.”

“Why would I be summoned after curf—?” The young mage’s jaw dropped when she finally understood the implication. Part of her ran cold as she realized that the Knight Commander might call for the Rite of Tranquility after today’s episode. But another, deeper part of her lit up almost immediately after the first thought occurred to her. The First Enchanter was going to propose that she be Harrowed as a result of this instead. At the bad end of things, the Knight Commander’s suspicions would be proven true and she’d never come back. But at the other end of possibility lay protection from Tranquility forever, as well as access to more advanced lessons and tomes. Smiling in spite of the worst potential fates before her, she curtsied clumsily around her books and the little knapsack that held her potion kit and other supplies.

“As you say, ser,” she nodded, and excused herself from the room. And for once, Vrania _would_ do as she was told. Well, except maybe for the not-dallying part. With any luck, Cullen would hear any news there might be from Irving and Greagoir’s meeting. He’d be able to give her warning, even if he didn’t intend to. And if the outcome was the worst, well, Vrania had a few hours to work up a contingency plan in case that should happen. For now, though, she focused on setting a good example and being a good, obedient little apprentice as she made her way down through the various levels to her dorms.


End file.
